A Shattered Mind
by DenLilleViking
Summary: Various stories of Drusilla and her companions over the centuries. - AU content and characters. - Will also include various characters from Angel The Series and Buffy The Vampire Slayer.


_"It was over the moment I saw her. She was my opposite in every way. Dutiful daughter. Devout Christian. Innocent and unspoiled. I took one look at her and I knew. She'd be my masterpiece."_

―Angel

Drusilla's trembling form crumpled to the floor as Angelus withdrew his fangs from the Mother Superior's wrinkled throat. Blood dripped down his chin and stained the chest of his shirt, white becoming crimson. The yellow eyes of a predator that accompanied his demonic mask sought her out in the darkness, gleaming with wicked intent as they captured her in the corner. He was going to hurt her. To tear her apart in ways no one could even imagine. Drusilla knew this. She had seen it. Images of what was to come had flashed before her mind's eye, and left her utterly terrified. It was the reason she had fled to the convent in the first place.

The year was 1860, and for Drusilla Keeble and her family, it had been a year of Hell. This demon, Angelus, had appeared out of nowhere and had singlehandedly slaughtered Mrs. Keeble and two of her daughters, leaving Drusilla the sole survivor of the family. He had made her watch as he killed them. And he had allowed her to escape. Only to prolong her suffering. Now he had found her once more, in the deceiving safety of the Sisters Of Mercy convent. A mere hour had passed since he forced his way inside, and already the demon had brutally murdered every nun residing here, stopping Drusilla from taking her holy orders.

Unceremoniously dropping the feeble, old woman's corpse to the floor, Angelus strolled toward the quivering girl. He relished in the fear that radiated from her, and even more so in the destruction of her brilliant mind. The credit was all his. Perching on the table behind him, Angelus simply stood there in the candlelit room, watching his last living victim unravel with insanity. The mere sight of Drusilla in such distress had made his cock achingly hard beneath the confines of his trousers, and Darla's sudden appearance could not have been more welcome.

"Hello, love." Angelus whispered, his back still turned to his Maker. The blonde, female vampire removed her hat and put it aside as she made her way inside, observing the bloodied corpses with appreciation. "You made quite a mess out there. Blood and habits everywhere." Darla purred, sauntering forth to wrap both slender arms about Angelus' neck and shoulders. He in turn reciprocated by placing his hands upon her tiny waist, strapped in by an expensive corset and beautiful gown. With her golden ringlets framing a flawless face, she looked like a porcelain doll. She was the most beautiful woman Drusilla had ever seen.

"Convents. They are just a big cookie jar." Angelus leered, roughly tugging his lover in for a hungry kiss, pressing the evidence of his arousal against her.

The vampires' bold embrace and display of sexual lust, coaxed a whimper from Drusilla where she sat on the floor. She was innocent. A proper lady. Never even been kissed. And this, all that was happening before her very eyes, was sin. Her mind whirred with disturbing images of how the devil's creatures would defile her as well. Bury her. Take her soul away. "Black sky...It wants a little wormy me. No! "

Darla withdrew from Angelus upon hearing Drusilla's sudden outburst, her delicate features creasing in confusion and disgust. The girl made no sense. "What is she doing here? I thought you killed her." Angelus had directed his gaze toward the human as well, yet the expression on his face was far different from that of his mate. A smug smile tugged at his lips, and he watched Drusilla with adoration. He was infinitely proud of having destroyed her fragile mind. The mind of a Seer, no less. What a pretty trophy she would make.

"Just her family." The male vampire told Darla, shifting his hold upon her before flinging her lithe form to the floor with him. Hovering above the blonde beauty, Angelus grinded strong hips down on her, his excitement too great to ignore now, and Darla smiled as she felt his fingers sneak up the hemline of her dress.

Drusilla's gaze widened in utmost fear as the vampires landed on the floor beside her, mere inches away, and she crept back against the wall as far as she could. "Eyes like arrows. Like...like needles..." She whispered, her captor flashing her a menacing look as he nipped at Darla's throat, amusement evident on his handsome face. "This one is special. I have big plans for her."

With her superior strength, Darla pushed Angelus away just long enough to claim her place atop of him, her corset pressing her supple breasts close to her chin. "So, do we kill her during, or after?" She grinned, her delicate fingers tugging upon the fastenings of Angelus' trousers, adoring the monster she had created. Angelus could not take his eyes off of the woman that straddled him, his hazel hues lingering in particular on the swell of her breasts and causing him to lick his lips. Shaking his head, large hands came to rest upon Darla's waist once more, forcefully grinding her against him as she unfastened his clothing. "Neither. We turn her into one of us." The female vampire paused and cast him an incredulous look, silently urging him to continue. "Killing is so merciful in the end, isn't it? The pain is ended."

Darla understood her man's need of violence and torture, yet she found the mental image of the three of them playing happy families hard to digest. "But to make her one of us? She is a lunatic." She argued. Drusilla muttered deliriously under her breath at that very moment, only accentuating Darla's point.

A low growl rippled through Angelus' broad chest as he flipped the female onto her back again, taking his place as the dominant male and hoisting Darla's skirts up above her waist to reveal her sex. "Eternal torment...Am I learning?" He murmured to his lover before claiming her lips in a kiss, sliding his trousers down about his thighs before pushing into her warm core. A gasp escaped Drusilla just then, the fornicating vampires having come so close they were laid across her lap. Watching in horror, a crazed laugh pushed past her lips, both her shaking hands elevated to either side of her head to keep from touching the couple on top of her. Soon, laughter turned to strangled sobs, the sound mingling with the laboured breathing and moaning of the vampires. Drusilla knew what was to come. She may have been insane, but she knew. Blood. Death. Darkness.

Drusilla was sat cross-legged on her bed in Angelus' and Darla's most recent residence, her lower lip jutting out in a pout, her smooth brow creased with sadness. Beside her lay a little child, a five year old girl with auburn ringlets splayed over the pillow beneath her; a sweet, innocent face decorated by a cute, little nose and full lips. The child lay perfectly still, and she did not even blink when Drusilla nudged her side in an attempt to wake her. "Why will you not play with me? Do you not love me anymore?" Drusilla whimpered, her dark curls hanging loosely down her back, like a waterfall of silk. The room was illuminated by dozens of candles, the flames of the one in the window flickering and leaping ever higher, threatening to set the curtains on fire until Angelus put it out with his fingers.

"She is dead, little Dove." He said, approaching his progeny with his free hand behind his back, concealing something from her. Drusilla elevated her gaze to look upon him, unable to shake her gloomy mood. She had wanted the girl as her plaything. She had wanted to dress her up and make her pretty, like a doll. But the fragile human child had not endured the strong fingers Drusilla had placed about her neck when she wanted her to be still, and her life had slowly been squeezed from her. Now, she was no more. Nothing but a pale corpse with a glassy stare and blue lips.

Angelus swelled with pride upon seeing what his girl had done. Taking a child's life was the worst sin imaginable, an act vampires far older than Drusilla could not stomach. But his child was special. He had known from the very start. She had come so far since her awakening a week ago.

"Don't fret, kitten." Angelus said and flaunted his devilishly handsome smirk, bringing his occupied hand forth for Drusilla to see. Within his five, calloused digits was a porcelain doll. It had beautiful, blonde curls, just like Darla, and the sight made Drusilla beam with joy. "This one will never die. She will never grow old, and her looks will never fade. Just like you." Angelus continued, handing over the doll and gently tapping the tip of Drusilla's nose. Despite his monstrous nature, he enjoyed seeing his child happy. Happiness seemed to inspire her to do the most despicable things. Massacres. Torture. Feeding frenzies. All of which he reaped the benefits of.

Graciously accepting the doll with both delicate hands, Drusilla hummed contently as she lifted it up by its tresses. "Miss Edith..." She closed her eyes and swayed slowly from side to side, causing Angelus' eyebrows to raise skywards in mingled amusement and curiosity. "She speaks to me. She wishes for pain." Eyelids fluttered open, and Drusilla tilted her head as she gazed up at her sire with adoration and a twinge of mischief. "Won't you hurt me just a little, daddy?"

A cruel smirk adorned the male vampire's lips upon Drusilla's request, and he closed the distance left between them and wrapped his digits about her slender throat, squeezing in a similar manner that had been performed upon the human child. Drusilla gasped for air, and winced as her windpipe crushed beneath Angelus' superior strength, yet in her aquatic eyes nothing but undeniable pleasure was reflected. Oh, how she loved her new family.


End file.
